


Remember: Always act the part.

by HolmesDuLondres



Series: Remember: Always dress the part. [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesDuLondres/pseuds/HolmesDuLondres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is back to work as usual, but his present case requires him to be more hands on than usual. Having to play the part at a royal event, both he and John must carryout the facade that John, is actually Jemimah, Sherlock's fiancee in order to investigate undercover as the event unfolds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember: Always act the part.

As far as parties went, neither Sherlock or John had much experience between them. Yes, John had his years serving under the military but no squady booze up could have prepared him for what he was faced with.

John's hand closed in Sherlock's as they stood side by side, hand in hand they shared a bewildered look, keeping to the side as onlookers. Time was fleeting by; leaving them subject to vacant stares, forced smiles and the ever probing democrats that felt it necessary to quiz the pair incessently -  _"Sherlock, how...unexpected. We half expected you to turn up with that blogger of yours, what's his name again? Ah yes, Watson. John Watson. You know what people say about you two, don't you?" - "How does your fiancee feel about your...platonic relationship with Captain Watson?" - "Where is John?" - "How long have you been together? Mycroft never mentioned you had a partner, regardless of being engaged! How spectacular! If only he'd follow your methods, Sherlock."_

In the presence of royalty, Sherlock found himself biting his tongue; laughing and joking with his curious crowd. Each question recieving a genuinely sincere response that lacked his usual slick of malace that plagued his every word. No, tonight Sherlock was enjoying the attention. For the first time he could take John by the hand in public, he could hold him that little bit closer and whisper sweet nothing's into his blogger's ear. He was happy and to no surprise, the same could be said for John, who by this point had been taken by the hand and pulled towards the dancefloor that was rapidly filling with figures splashed in rich colours, lavished with luxuries and class. 

A man of barely 5ft 7" had John's hand held delicately in his own, his other hand shakily grasping the doctor's waist, urging John to move closer into his embrace. It was an educated guess to say that without the wine that had been flowing like tap water all evening, neither John or Sherlock would be acting so relaxed around everyone. They were after all on a case. They had purpose, reason and work to do. There was no time to forget such a matter yet, through Sherlock's wide jewel like orbs there was one thing which needed his attention before he proceeded his investigation. John.

" _Excuse me, I- uh, I- might I have this dance, my dear?_ ", Sherlock bared his smile into a flirtacious grin, his eyes gleaming with a heavy mischief that surprisingly left John without words. Expectantly, Sherlock extended a hand towards his envision of beauty; leaving the third fellow flabberghasted but unable to protest. As far as he was concerned, Sherlock was merely asking his fiancee for a dance. This was expected. A small nod from John left Sherlock in a tizz as he laced his fingers with John's, pulling his doctor close to him as he looped an arm around John's waist. 

Silence lingered for no more than two minutes as the pair became accostomed to the close proximity at which their bodies swayed in time with one another as the band started to play. All around them fell quiet as 'Make you feel my love' by Adele started, the soft melodic caress of the singers voice seemed to spiral itself around John and Sherlock.  Their eyes met the very moment the words,   " _I've known it from the moment that we met, no doubt in my mind where you belong..._ ". A silent whisper of the lyrics came from Sherlock's lips as he smiled down at his 'fiancee', miming the lyrics with a beating heart that screamed to share it's love. Warm blushes flushed he detective's cheeks, bringing a coy smile to the surface. 

_"I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue, and I'd go crawling down the avenue.-_ " Sherlock mimed before he leaned closer towards John, his lips but a few milimeters from his ear as he continued to recite the lyrics, keeping his tone to a whisper that only John could hear, " _-No there's nothing that I wouldn't do to make you feel my love_ ". A gentle sob being choked back was John's response. He'd never seen such a side to someone as stern and emotionally immune as Sherlock Holmes. Yet here he was, held protected in a great man's arms. HE was where he belonged. " _Sher-Sherlock I...my dear fellow you should win an award for your acting. It's impeccable._ " jested the shorter of the pair. Even with heels, John was shorter than Sherlock. 

Out of shock, Sherlock lifted his brow and shook his head slightly. His words spoken so softly it could make a stone statue's heart melt. " _You fail to understand, I'm speaking beyond the facade, Jemmy. I mean every word. It's all true, every word I speak with sincerity and confidence that what I am saying is true to my heart. You._ " - A few passers by simply ' _awww'd_ ' and ' _ahhhh'd_ ' as John's eyes began to fill with tears, his cheeks a bashful blush as he moved a hand to cup Sherlock's cheek. Neither knew what they were doing. Parties were'nt their division. 

Yet, to stand aside and watch the scene that began to unfold would make the most beautiful of occasions. If only onlookers could understand beyond the alias that Sherlock and John were intimately donned. Two lovers in eachothers arms, succumbing to the tension between them. Soft whispers perfecting every second that led up to the moment that would change everything. A single kiss. A powerful action that can be destructive or make a situation that much more perfect. The echo of applause surrounded both John and Sherlock as onlookers stopped to admire the chemistry. How perfect, in a perfect world. 

" _Everyone, let's give it up for Sherlock and Jemmimah, may their lives together be ones filled with love. All the best with the engagement._ " announced a high class business woman who'd regrettably been in the company of Mycroft all evening; how was he taking to the scene? Well apparently. It seemed he was happy, the grin that resinated from his features as he applauded with the crowd acted as a silent approval. Sherlock understood, Mycroft knew Sherlock understood, and as always, John had no clue. His eyes narrowed up at Sherlock as he leaned closer, resting his head against the tall detective's shoulder, hiding his face as he gave a harsh whisper of, " _Happy? I have no clue...I mean, your brother just saw that and he's smiling!?"_

Sherlock simply laughed, shaking his head as I reached into his pocket and retrieved a small black box that he kept concealed from peering eyes as he moved in to whisper once more to John a hopeful request of, " _Let's say we make this official..."_

**Author's Note:**

> ||TBC - Enjoy the feels||


End file.
